Food innuendo
by ilovewillsavage
Summary: Food porn


Brendan had been looking forward to this all day, sitting in his office imagining his boy, his skin almost as orange as a carrot. He didn't have any complaints though, he loved his bronzed lover, and tonight he was going to devour him like somebody would their Christmas dinner. He walked into the flat, seeing Steven looking fucking sexy in front of him. His mouth looked as inviting as a Chocolate cake calling a dieter, his eyes as blue as a Walker's crisp packet, his hair resembling fine noodles. This turned Brendan on, he always used to have a thing for Asian lady boys, not now though. Now, he had a thing for certain scallies. Brendan walked towards him, smiling, whispering "Hello gorgeous."

Brendan's tongue played with the contours of Ste's neck, as a child would their unwanted vegetables on their dinner plate.

"Tickles" Ste giggled. Brendan knew Ste didn't care; he loved the feel of his tache.

Ste's mouth looked so inviting, as inviting as a chocolate bar calling a dieter. Brendan dived in, catching his lips between his, pulling him in deeper. Ste turned as red as an undercooked slab of beef, looking up at Brendan through his lashes. Brendan thought he'd heard Ste mutter the words "Fork me" and he was half way down the stairs before Ste called him back.

"I said fuck me Brendan, fuck me please."

He didn't need to be told twice, he stripped Ste of his shirt quicker than you would a banana peel, leaving his trackies on. Brendan stared at Ste's nipples, they reminded him of maturing cheese; soft then hard once manipulated. He pushed Ste back onto the bed, the younger man giggling as he did so.

"What you gonna do to me eh?"

"Just you wait and see Steven."

Brendan crawled over Ste's body, leaning in close to his abdomen, teasing his nipples with his wet tongue, as wet as a salmon fresh from the Canadian mountains. He traced his tongue down lower, towards his navel, licking like a child would their yoghurt lid.

"The things I'm going to do to you Steven."

"Sound's promising."

Brendan captured his lips again, tongues entwining, making keening noises. It was obvious they both wanted eachother and it was going to happen very soon. Brendan opened Ste's boxers, getting as excited as a child would opening their lunchbox and seeing the treats inside. Ste's cock was some treat. He pulled the rest of Ste's clothes off, so he was laying there in all his glory. Ste's skin was sweating, shining like cooking oil, extra virgin, unlike Ste. Brendan looked into Ste's eyes as he cupped his balls, almost like he was checking a lemon for its ripeness. Ste moaned again, his skin was shining, ready to be taken full advantage of, glistening, sweating like vegetable in a steamer.

Brendan's cock was already hard, perhaps even more so than an uncooked potato. He wanted to pleasure his boyfriend first though, so flipped him over on the bed, like toast butter side up. Ste was on his front, leant on his hands. Brendan traced his fingertips down Ste's back, from his neck to to the top of his arse, curving his hands around the melon-like body part. Brendan moved towards it, his tongue darting out and entering Ste's entrance. The movement of his tongue reminded him of a child licking their ice-cream on a hot summer's day, not wanting it to end. He buried his head lower and lower, like somebody would do whilst participating in a pie-eating competition. He turned Ste over again once he was finished, looking into his lust filled eyes. He knew what was going to happen before it even did and the next thing he knew, Brendan was on the bed himself and Ste was towering over him laughing.

"Told you I was quick."

Brendan laughed along, almost feeding his cock to Ste like it was a carrot to a donkey. Ste bent down, arse in the air and licked his lips, before devouring Brendan's cock quicker than he does a Savaloy. Ste was wasting no time, Brendan had just pleased him as much as candyfloss would please a child at a fun fair and now he was repaying the favour. Before he knew it, Brendan had exploded like Mentos and coke would and Ste was swallowing it down like it was water.

Ste grabbed the lube from the bedside cabinet and proceeded to apply the substance on Brendan's cock like he was greasing up a frying pan before an English breakfast.

There would have been a time now that Brendan would have played along with Ste a little bit more, maybe entering a dildo that resembled a cucumber, or a butt plug that would cause Ste to moan more. But today Brendan didn't want to hear the "pop" when it was removed, like the noise a lolly made when it was removed from his mouth. He just wanted to hear Ste's moans when his cock was smashing into him.

Brendan got up, lying Ste back down again and positioning himself appropriately. He lined himself up, didn't even bother to prepare with his fingers, Ste's hole was as wide as the American fridge-freezer they'd brought a few weeks previous right now anyway. He pushed his way in as hard as a sportsman would push in an apple or banana in the juicer for their smoothie. He rammed himself in, balls hitting Ste as he built up the tension and could feel his orgasm coming. He pushed in deeper and deeper, pushing like a mother would push stuffing in a bird on Christmas day.

Then he released, his spunk exploding in Ste like fizzy pop after being shaken. Their orgasms were in sync and Ste also orgasmed, his cum drizzling onto Brendan's chest like lemon drizzle cake. Both were shaking like a piece of jelly, getting over the aftershocks.

He felt like a piece of ham, trapped between two slices of bed; Brendan and the mattress, but to him this was perfection. He laughed once again, sex was always brilliant. Brendan removed himself off of him, taking off the condom like a banana skin.

He collapsed beside Ste, and looked around at the bedroom, clothes thrown everywhere, it looked as much as mess as when Brendan takes over in the kitchen. He wouldn't change anything for his boy though. He looked over to him, taking his chin in his hand, placing a soft kiss on his lips, then proceeded to whisper.

"Takeaway?"

"Of course Bren, love my food me."


End file.
